narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Sarutobi (猿飛木ノ葉丸, Sarutobi Konohamaru) - genin z Konohy. Wnuk III Hokage. Historia Dzieciństwo [[Plik:Konohamaru2.jpg|thumb|left|Konohamaru z serii Naruto]] Od dzieciństwa chciał zostać Hokage jak jego dziadek. Wszyscy znali go tylko jako wnuka Trzeciego Hokage, nikt nawet nie mówił do niego po imieniu, co bardzo go raniło. Dlatego chciał zostać Hokage i udowodnić wszystkim, że zasługuje na tytuł ninja. Jego nauczyciel, Ebisu, zawsze mówił, że najlepszy skrót do tytułu Hokage to pobieranie jego nauk. Konohamaru wielokrotnie wbiegał do sali, gdzie aktualnie był jego dziadek, i groził mu shurikenem, co zwykle kończyło się jego bolesnym upadkiem. Pewnego razu podczas jednej z takich akcji ujrzał Naruto. Ten wziął go za kołnierz i spytał, co sobie wyobraża. Gdy Ebisu powiedział, że to wnuk Hokage, mały był pewien, że teraz Naruto poczuje do niego respekt. Ten jednak dał mu po głowie i wyszedł z sali. Gdy Naruto szedł ulicami wioski, Konohamaru podążał za nim, jednak ukrywał się bardzo marnie. Poprosił Naruto o nauczenie go Sexy no jutsu, którym ten powalił jego dziadka. Szybko przeszli do ćwiczeń, niedługo po tym znalazł ich Ebisu i kazał wnukowi Hokage natychmiast udać się do domu. Konohamaru nie chciał jednak tego zrobić i zaczął się szarpać. Gdy Naruto zrobił swą ulepszoną technikę Seksapilu - Harem no jutsu, ten był w stanie wydać z siebie jedynie krótkie "ach". Ich spotkanie kończy się wyzwaniem na pojedynek w bliżej nieokreślonym czasie. Powrót Naruto Kolejny raz spotykamy Konohamaru, gdy Naruto wraca do wioski po treningu. Razem ze swoją drużyną - Moegi i Udonem oraz senseiem Ebisu , otrzymują tą samą misję, którą kiedyś drużyna 7, a mianowicie mają złapać kota. Gdy spotyka on Naruto, pokazuje mu ulepszone Sexy no jutsu. Naruto dostaje bęcki za naukę perwersyjnych sztuczek od Sakury, a młody genin chowa się ze strachem za Jirayą. Gdy Sakura nieco się uspokaja, uczeń Naruto wieje gdzie pieprz rośnie.thumb|Drużyna Ebisu Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Konhamaru uzywający Rasengana Podczas ataku Paina na wioskę Konohamaru zostaje zaatakowany. Na szczęście pojawia się Ebisu, każe on jak najszybciej mu uciec. Genin jednak nie chce zostawiać sensei'a. Nagle wpada na pomysł użycia nowo nauczonej techniki - Rasengan, niszcząc jedno z ciał Paina. Przed wyruszeniem Naruto na spotkanie Kage obydwaj spotykają się jeszcze raz. Uzumaki gratuluje Konohamaru ocalenia sensei'a, a następnie robią pojedynek na... Oiroke no jutsu (Sexy no jutsu). Na koniec Naruto obiecuje geninowi, że w przyszłości nauczy go kolejnych technik. Osobowość Konohamaru to bardzo humorystyczna postać. Rozwija się głównie dzięki Naruto. Chce zostać Hokage, jednak dobrowolnie oddaje pierwszeństwo Naruto. Widzi w nim swojego idola. Sam Konohamaru niewiele wnosi do akcji historii, pojawia się sporadycznie, wnosząc ze sobą sporą dawkę zabawnych sytuacji. Ma nieco specyficzne poczucie humoru, zresztą tak jak Naruto czy Jiraiya. Nie jest zbyt silny, bardziej opiera się na samej chęci, której mu nie brakuje. W miarę upływu czasu zaprzyjaźnia się z Ebisu traktując go jako prawdziwego mentora i pilnie stosuje porady jakich daje mu Naruto by stać się potężnym ninja. Ciekawostki * W anime gdy Konohamaru pokazuje swą technikę Sexy no jutsu (wersja dziewczyna na dziewczynie), uderza go za to oburzona Moegi, a w mandze tą osobą jest Sakura. * Konohamaru tak jak Naruto dostał swą pierwszą misję rangi A gdy był atakowany. * Choć ze słów Konohamaru dowiadujemy się, że Asuma był jego wujkiem, nie znając wcale jego rodziców nie można stwierdzić czy to jego matka czy też ojciec wywodzili się z klanu Sarutobi, możemy jednak przypuszczać, że jego rodzice raczej nie żyją co tłumaczyło by pobłażliwość jaką zawsze uzyskiwał od swego dziadka - Trzeciego Hokage. Cytaty *„''Szykuj się do walki staruchu!”'' *''„Zgadzam się zostać twoim podopiecznym, hehe! Ale w zamian... W zamian naucz mnie twojej Techniki Seksapilu, którą powaliłeś tego starucha Hokage! Błagam, szefie!”'' *''„Kurde, noooo! Znów mi się nie udało pokonać tego okularnika!”'' *''„Też mi się znalazł nauczyciel od siedmiu boleści! Nie jesteś moim szefem, odchodzę!”'' *''„Złożyłem obietnicę... Obiecałem Naruto, że pewnego dnia stoczę z nim bitwę o tytuł Hokage!”'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia